


Ты и я - друзья

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Истории о том, как Серхио и Жерар сохнут друг по другу во время игр национальной сборной.Тридцать коротких драбблов (примерно сто слов каждый), составляющих одну историю.Фокал Жерара.





	1. Первая встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You and I Are Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590664) by [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). 



Жерар совсем не смотрит на часы каждые пять секунд. Он пытается отвлечься, болтая с сокомандниками, но это никак не помогает выкинуть из головы тот факт, что Серхио здесь нет.  
  
Когда Рамос наконец появляется, как обычно опоздав и заставив всех ждать, он едва удостаивает Жерара невнятным кивком.  
  
Мората почти все время висит на Рамосе как прищепка. Довольная улыбка Серхио такая широкая, что Жерар чувствует знакомую боль в груди. Ему просто приходится отвернуться.  
  
Серхио игнорирует его. Будто эта встреча для них — снова первая.


	2. Понимание, что они друг другу небезразличны

Если Серхио хочет притворяться, что они вообще не знакомы, то у Жерара не будет с этим никаких проблем. Он проходит мимо Рамоса, невозмутимо занимая кровать у окна — этот идиот обычно на ней и спит.  
  
Они каждый год вынуждены делить комнату на сборах, поэтому для Пике скрывать свою влюбленность в таких ситуациях — гребаный ад.  
  
Удрученный Серхио стоит мнется в дверях, нервно приглаживая волосы. В его глаза вспыхивает что-то вроде сожаления, но тут же исчезает.  
  
Жерар открывает рот, чтобы предложить Серхио занять эту чертову кровать, но Рамос принимается разбирать свои вещи в другом углу комнаты.


	3. Совместная фотография

Жерару хочется оставить что-то, напоминающее о сегодняшней радости. О первой победе и острых ощущениях.  
  
Он находит Серхио, обхватывает его и молниеносно щелкает камерой. Потом смотрит на фото — оно замечательное. Они так близко друг к другу, Серхио повернул голову к Жерару, и выражение его лица смешное, удивленное. Пике будет хранить этот снимок целую вечность.  
  
Он делает вид, что недоволен результатом, это еще один повод обнять Серхио и сделать фотку для Твиттера.  
  
Когда оправданий тискать Рамоса больше нет, Жерару с неохотой приходится уйти.


	4. Разногласия

Серхио делает это снова. Специально. Жерар это знает, черт побери, он уверен в этом! Когда Пике зовет его, то Серхио делает это дурацкое выражение лица «я щеночек», и сдержаться просто невозможно. Жерар знает — его провоцируют, но он отказывается заглатывать наживку.  
  
Сжимая кулак, Пике думает, что лучше: ударить Рамоса или поцеловать его. И то, и другое — бессмысленно.  
  
Серхио просто слишком его бесит, потому что ведет себя так, будто Жерар не имеет права раздражаться. Да и еще и спрашивает насмешливо, что, блин, случилось!  
  
Сегодня ночью Пике точно не уснет.


	5. Рядом во время полета

Жерар задумчиво наблюдает за облаками через иллюминатор.  
  
— Не возражаешь, если я посплю тут?  
  
Он почти успевает согласится, но тут понимает, что перед ним стоит Рамос. Тот самый Рамос, который его старательно избегает.  
  
Жерар открывает рот, чтобы послать Серхио на хер, но Рамос выглядит таким усталым и измученным, что сказать «нет» — свинство.  
  
Серхио вырубается как только садится. Улегшись на плечо Жерара, он бормочет во сне о том, что сел с Пике только потому, что тот не будет обсуждать дурацкий матч.  
  
Когда Пике пытается возразить, Рамос отвечает, что они никогда не обсуждают такие темы друг с другом.


	6. Стычка

Они деруться за пульт от телевизора и падают на пол. Серхио умудряется ткнуть коленом Жерару в живот. Пике отвечает ему ловким захватом и вдруг чувствует знакомый запах от волос Рамоса.  
  
Он сразу его узнает. Это его собственный шампунь. Сердце Жерара делает сальто, и Серхио пользуется моментом — выворачивается и забирает пульт.  
  
Пике не может перестать думать про запах. Вдруг остальные догадаются, ведь даже его подушка пахнет так же.  
  
Серхио представить не может,  _что_  он делает с Жераром.


	7. Первый поцелуй

Серхио игривый и приставучий, когда он трезв, то никогда себя так не ведет, поэтому Жерар наслаждается каждой секундой.  
  
— Тьфу, вы еще поцелуйтесь! — ржет Иско, прежде чем Мората изо всех сил пихает его локтем.  
  
Серхио воет от смеха. Идея «он и Жерар вместе» звучит для него смешно, даже когда он в стельку пьян.  
  
Жерар просто обязан посмотреть на выражение его лица, но в тот же момент Серхио тоже поворачивается к нему. Их губы встречаются.  
  
Но мгновение заканчивается неумолимо быстро. Иско утаскивает Серхио, а Мората успокаивающе поглаживает осоловевшего Пике по плечу.


	8. Между двух городов

Серхио падает на кровать, тяжело дыша. Прежде чем он попросит, Пике кидает в него бутылку с водой.  
  
Рамос выпивает половину бутылки, противно хлюпая и специально раздражая своего соседа. Жерар прячется за чемоданом, который якобы собирает, избегая соблазна наблюдать за тем, как двигается кадык Серхио.  
  
Сейчас между ними лишь пространство между кроватями. Скоро, раньше, чем Жерар хотел бы, оно превратится в мили. В десятки миль.  
  
— Ох, не могу дождаться момента, пока наконец не буду видеть твое тупое лицо, — говорит Жерар, потому что именно это ему и следует произнести.


	9. Совместный завтрак

— Дбрутро, — хрипло говорит Серхио, зевая во весь рот.  
  
Ранним утром не бывает резких замечаний или злобных заявлений.  
  
Это слишком опасно. Слишком уютно.  
  
Слишком заманчиво.  
  
Жерар ничего не хочет делать, только взъерошить волосы Серхио, поцеловать его в макушку и принести ему чашку кофе.  
  
Но он может сделать только последнее, поэтому старается повторить это несколько раз, чтобы приучить Рамоса сидеть с ним на командных завтраках.  
  
Другие на них косятся, но могут просто пойти на хер, потому что благодаря Пике Серхио целый день улыбается.


	10. Прозвища

Жерар знает, что это только его вина, но первый раз, когда он называет Серхио любовничек… слово просто соскальзывает с языка.  
  
Серхио замолкает, и Жерар начинает паниковать. Единственное, что он может сделать, чтобы спасти ситуацию — это продолжать.  
  
Прозвища становятся все более глупыми, но время идет, и Серхио продолжает ему подыгрывать.  
  
По крайней мере, Серхио одурачить он смог.  
  
Но Андрес — совсем другая история. Каждый раз, называя Серхио каким-нибудь глупым сладким прозвищем, Жерар чувствует, как пристально смотрит на него Иньеста.


	11. Один заставляет другого краснеть

Жерар не может остановиться. Сначала это шутки, потом взгляды, а теперь еще и прикосновения. Серхио делает это специально, и это просто убивает — быть так близко, но не иметь возможности на что-то большее.  
  
Пике сжимает зубы, не сдается, пока Серхио не доходит до ручки.  
  
Но это не честная игра, потому что у Жерара нет этой самой  _ручки_. Потому что он позволил бы Серхио сделать все, что угодно.  
  
Жерар не думает, что Рамос будет таким упрямым, поэтому остервенелый поцелуй заканчивается. Просто так, без ничего.  
  
Щеки Пике пылают, когда он отталкивает от себя Серхио.


	12. Ночное свидание

Серхио ведет себя так, будто все в порядке, поэтому, когда он предлагает организовать командный вечер кино, Жерар не может отказаться.  
  
В последнюю минуту команда коллективно решает не приходить, но Пике даже не удивлен — он видел, какие намекающие взгляды Мората бросал на Иско.  
  
Жерар смотрит куда-то в телевизор, но Серхио он чувствует — каждое движение, каждое его слово. Он знает, каковы эти губы на вкус. И хочет их поцеловать.  
  
Их руки соприкасаются чисто случайно, Жерара встряхивает, как от удара током. Серхио быстро уворачивается, видимо, от отвращения, и Пике немного умирает — там, внутри.


	13. Таскать одежду друг у друга

Один день проходит без всяких эмоциональных всплесков.  
  
Сначала они попадают под внезапный дождь. А потом, когда они возвращаются к себе, Пике не знает, куда смотреть.  
  
Первое, что он замечает, когда выходит из душа, это то, что Серхио напялил его свитер.   
  
Дыхание перехватывает, и Жерар несколько раз пытается сглотнуть. Он не видит ничего, ведь перед ним Рамос в его любимом свитере.  
  
И как бы он не стебался, Серхио отказывается его снимать.  
  
Жерар ничего не соображает. Только умудряется украдкой сфотографировать Рамоса, чтобы никому никогда не показать этот снимок.


	14. Один присматривает за другим, пока тот болеет

— Осторожно!  
  
Слишком поздно.  
  
Непонятно, Серхио специально ведет себя как полная задница или это просто побочный эффект от его личности.  
  
Он с неохотой вскидывает руки, собираясь поймать мяч, но тот врезается ему в плечо с силой целого локомотива — это случайность, ведь Серхио смотрит на него расстроенно, постоянно перепрыгивает с извинений на беспокойство о состоянии Жерара.  
  
И Пике называет это ерундой.  
  
Его плечи и так все в синяках, так что не особо и больно.  
  
Он уверен, что Серхио делает все это лишь для того, чтобы заставить стоящего неподалеку Иско хихикать.


	15. Празднование

— Все пьют! — орет Рамос, плюхаясь на место рядом с Пике. — Жери платит!  
  
Ну, конечно, кто ж еще.  
  
Серхио дергает плечами, а потом вдруг прижимается к нему. Пике одной рукой приобнимает его и касается носом шеи, нюхая его и сходя с ума. Черт подери…  
  
Рамос смеется и неуклюже гладит Жерара по щеке. Он всегда позволяет Пике чуть больше, когда выпьет или очень хочет спать. К счастью, это случается частенько последнее время.


	16. Обнимашки

Жерар кричит, вырываясь из пут кошмара. Грудь вздымается, сердце колотится, а руки тянутся вперед, все еще пытаясь удержать Серхио от падения со скалы.  
  
— Ты это слышал? — голос у Серхио такой, будто он сейчас готов вызвать врача.  
  
Последнее, что нужно Жерару, это медики и вся команда полным составом. Ему приснился кошмар, где Серхио хотел сделать селфи и навернулся со скалы.  
  
— Все нормально, спи.  
  
— Но ты слышал? — целый и невредимый Серхио требует ответов.  _Живой Серхио._  
  
Жерар отмахивается. Он собирается снова заснуть, но тут Серхио укладывается к нему на постель и обнимает его.


	17. Один смотрит, как другой спит

Чертовы обезболивающие погружают Жерара в какую-то мутную дрему и идиотские сны. Он вздыхает, а Серхио только крепче его обнимает.

Пике приоткрывает один глаз. Серхио и правда здесь. Жерар растерян, но… ему слишком хорошо. И тепло.

— Все в порядке, — бормочет Рамос. — Спи давай.

Жерар расслабляется, убедившись, что Серхио жив и в безопасности. Его глаза сами собой закрываются.

В том, что кто-то охраняет его сон, есть нечто прекрасное.

Когда утром звонит будильник, Пике просыпается и понимает, что Серхио ушел на свою кровать совсем недавно — ведь ему все еще тепло.

 

 


	18. Напились

В теории ничего плохого в том, чтобы поддержать пьяного друга нет, считает Жерар.  
  
Но потом они вваливаются в свой номер, и Серхио начинает нести всю эту ласковую чушь. Жерар должен держать себя в руках, чтобы не наделать глупостей прямо в коридоре.  
  
Он толкает Рамоса так, чтобы тот плюхнулся на кровать, а тот будто ничего не чувствует, только продолжает заверять его в своих чувствах.  
  
Жерар мучается от искушения поверить ему, но… сегодня вечером Рамос признался в пламенных чувствах по меньшей мере восьмерым.


	19. Танцы

Прежде чем успеть убедить себя не делать глупостей, Жерар тычет его в плечо. Ему нужно говорить с насмешкой, а не всерьез.  
  
— Ты оставил время потанцевать со мной, милашка?  
  
Серхио протягивает ему руку, как всегда принимая вызов. Между ними в воздухе будто трещит электричество.  
  
Жерар быстро обнимает его и выделывает па, чем неистово веселит Рамоса.  
  
 _Пожалуйста, будь моим, — думает Жерар._  
  
Он тянет Рамоса ближе к себе, буквально вплавляет в себя, и они двигаются вместе, в такт.  
  
 _Пожалуйста._


	20. Совместная тренировка

— Идешь с нами в город вечером? — спрашивает Иньеста.  
  
— Конечно,  _мы_ идем, — отвечает Рамос, не дав Пике и слова вставить, хотя вопрос задавали ему.  
  
Серхио даже ухом не ведет, а только предлагает Жерару помочь ему размяться.  
  
Сердце Жерара взлетает, когда он гладит Рамоса по бедру и слышит:  
  
— Да, вот тут, детка.  
  
Жорди долго смотрит в их сторону, а потом быстро уходит, видимо, сильно впечатленный выходкой Серхио. Жерар тоже решает закончить этот фарс, опускает ногу Рамоса и несется за Альбой, чтобы извиниться за такое поведение.


	21. Быть семейным

Быть рядом с Серхио становится настолько естественным, что большую часть времени Жерар даже не чувствует, что это странно. Они просто рядом, без всяких усилий.  
  
К счастью, остальные постоянно ему об этом напоминают. Он протягивает руку, чтобы поправить галстук Серхио, и стоящий рядом Мората притворяется, что крайне заинтересован чужими ботинками. Жерар приглаживает волосы Рамоса, и Иско тут же кидает на Альваро озадаченный взгляд. Вручив Серхио бутылку с водой, он старается избежать любопытного взгляда Жорди.  
  
Даже когда Пике невесомо целует Рамоса в затылок, он слышит в голове голос Андреса Иньесты:  _«Ты уверен?»._


	22. Ставки

— Что угодно! — хохочет Серхио.  
  
— Что угодно? — вызывающе переспрашивает Жерар. — Например, ты наденешь мою майку Барселоны на следующей тренировке?  
  
Серхио спотыкается и теряет концентрацию. И этим легко воспользоваться, но к своему ужасу Жерар понимает, что не может позволить себе победить. Он не может скрыть свои чувства от Серхио. Кроме того, он боится, что попросит Рамос, если выиграет спор.  
  
Его разум подкидывает всевозможные варианты.  _Потрясающие варианты…_  
  
Прежде чем Пике успевает сообразить, Серхио выигрывает и злорадно ухмыляется. Как бы то ни было, Жерар готов принять все, что придумает глупая голова Рамоса.  
  
Но на двадцатой гренке он начинает жалеть о своем решении.


	23. Прогулка/пробежка вместе

Им наконец-то дают выходной. Жерар слышит, как Иньеста и Альба строят планы. И Серхио тоже, он стоит совсем рядом, даже открывает рот, чтобы, судя по всему, присоединиться к ним… Жерару нельзя. Нет, он не может…  
  
— Серхио? — внезапно в горле становится сухо, как в пустыне.  
  
— Пойдешь со мной? На пробежку! Завтра, — Пике говорит так быстро, что проглатывает слова. Ему чертовски хочется заткнуться.  
  
Но Серхио кажется довольным.  
  
— Конечно! Давай.


	24. Закат

Дверь ванной с грохотом врезается в стену, выдергивая Жерара из мыслей. Серхио врывается в комнату, втискиваясь в пространство между Пике и окном.  
  
У Рамоса мокрые волосы, несколько капель срываются и впитываются в футболку Жерара. Серхио все еще таскает его шампунь.  
  
— На что ты уставился?  
  
— На небо, — отвечает Жерар.  
  
Серхио садится и упирается затылком в грудь Пике, наблюдая за пейзажем.  
  
Закат прекрасен, яркие краски танцуют на лице Серхио.  
  
И он говорит, мастерски убивая весь настрой:  
  
— Это облако похоже на нос Вильи.


	25. Один спасает другого

Пике даже не понимает, как это случается. Это просто дурацкий тренировочный матч. Который вдруг прекращается из-за крика.  
  
Но фол — это фол. И Пике видит, что происходит, но додумать не успевает — несется к Аспиликуэте и рывком ставит его на ноги.  
  
Серхио тоже поднимается, видимо, цел. Он смеется и шлепает Сесара по спине.  
— Жерар, перестань его пугать!  
  
Пике отпихивает от себя Аспиликуэту и сердито топает на свою позицию, чтобы игра возобновилась.  
  
— Отлично, — фыркает Жорди. — Ты уже решил тренироваться карточки собирать?  
  
— Ага, — бормочет Пике.


	26. Один знает, где у другого татуировки, родинки и всякое такое

— Вау, у тебя новая тату?  
  
Парни восхищенно разглядывают татуировку Серхио, и Жерар не может не влезть со своими комментариями.  
  
— Она не новая. Смешно. Ничего особенного. — Он протягивает руку и осторожно прослеживает контур, проходясь прямо по ребрам Серхио.  
  
Живот Рамоса дрожит под его прикоснованием, и Жерар следит за каждым изменением его мимики.  
  
Зрачки Серхио широкие, и Жерар думает, что он сейчас опять выдаст какую-нибудь фигню, но тут слышит, что у Рамоса перехватывает дыхание. Они не могут отвести друг от друга взгляд.  
  
— Да, многовато солнца, — сипло говорит Серхио.


	27. Проводы Нового года

— Что будешь делать на праздники? — вдруг спрашивает Серхио.  
  
Жерар хочет спросить, зачем этот вопрос? Скажи, мне все равно, что ты предложишь, что бы ты не хотел сделать, я поменяю расписание.  
  
— Пока не знаю.  
  
— Мы могли бы… — начинает Серхио, но замолкает. В его глазах мелькает надежда — точнее, Жерар очень-очень хочет верить, что это она.  
  
Серхио моргает и вытягивает рукава свитера.  
  
— Забей.  
  
Но Жерар уже уцепился за возможность.  
  
— Эй, мы  _точно_ могли бы, — быстро говорит он, видя, как Рамос снова начинает улыбаться.


	28. Один утешает другого после травмы

Жерар выплескивает гнев на Серхио, хотя знает, что это такая же прекрасная идея, как тыкать льва палкой и думать, что он не будет против.  
  
— У тебя рука все еще болит, — говорит Серхио.  
  
Он прав, вот почему Пике так злится. Он должен был быть быстрее, играть лучше.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы дать ему затрещину, Серхио кладет свои теплые ладони на спину Жерара, помогая избавиться от напряжения в шее.  
  
Жерар закрывает глаза, переставая бороться с собой.  
  
— Прости… — шепчет он.  
  
Серхио сжимает его шею и продолжает массаж. Жерар знает, что тот слышит его извинения.


	29. Встреча после короткой разлуки

Проходит целая вечность. Или всего лишь несколько недель, но каждый день врозь — это вечность.  
  
Глаза Серхио ищут его в толпе, и как только он замечает Жерара, то тут же широко улыбается, буквально светится. Пике улыбается в ответ, и Рамос несется и запрыгивает ему на руки — Жерар ловко подхватывает его.  
  
— Отнеси меня в нашу постель, дорогой! — заливается смехом Серхио.  
  
— Боже, обожаю тебя, — слышит свой голос Жерар и тут же быстро добавляет. — Скучал по твоему тупому лицу.  
  
— Я тоже, — шепотом отвечает Рамос, глядя ему прямо в глаза.


	30. Первое «Я тебя люблю»

Жерар ведет Серхио в их комнату, в любой момент ожидая протестов.  
  
Но Рамос молчит — когда они едва ли не падают у двери, не произносит ни слова, когда Жерар валит его на кровать и нависает сверху, смотря пристально, не отводя глаз.  
  
Пике двигается, сокращая пространство между ними, и выжидает несколько секунд паузы, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься сказать сейчас какую-нибудь хрень?  
  
— Нет, — уверяет Серхио, с довольной улыбкой прижимая его к себе. — Тебе повезло, что я тоже тебя обожаю, — добавляет он, прижимаясь к губам Жерара.  
  
И Пике отвечает на этот поцелуй.


End file.
